


Only The Strongest Will Survive

by animatedrose



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Gen, angels versus dino, based on a loss i had in Digimon World Championship, from my old fanfiction.net account, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Grey the Greymon fights for a living, beating any Digimon weaker than him. One day, three angels appear to teach him a lesson. Can Grey beat them or will he be the one who is beaten?





	Only The Strongest Will Survive

Another day, another fight. Wake up, eat, fight, go to sleep, repeat. This was the cycle of Grey the Greymon's life.

He fought for a living, beating any and all Digimon in his territory. The orange dinosaur was on a constant quest to find stronger opponents. Sadly, he never left his territory. Being only a Champion, he could never stand up against the much stronger Digimon that lurked in the Digital World.

Today was the day that would all change.

Grey roared, tossing a helpless Tsunomon high above his helmeted head. A swing of his arm sent a nearby Nyaromon crashing into the trees. Grey roared again, blasting a huge fireball at the Elecmon trying to defend the In-Training Digimon. He fell to the ground, beaten. Grey roared triumphantly before stomping back to his den in the side of the mountain. He was victorious once more.

"You there!" a voice called. "What reason did you have for attacking those Digimon? They did nothing to you and yet you fought them."

"Huh?" Grey turned and his eyes narrowed upon seeing an Angel Digimon flying overhead. "What are you doing out this far, Angemon? Don't you have a village to protect or something?"

"Yes but I heard rumors about you, Grey." Angemon held his staff tightly and frowned. "I demand you end your attacks or I will be forced to end them myself!"

"Oh, really?" Grey's interest was piqued now. Fighting Angemon would be worth his time. "Well, I'm not stopping. So just try and fight me!"

Angemon lowered his head sadly. "Grey, I was hoping it would not come down to this. I truly dislike hurting others but you leave me no choice. Prepare yourself!" He raised his staff, preparing to fight.

Grey fully turned around, his tail whipping from side to side. _This is gonna be fun,_ the Greymon thought. "Take this! Nova Blast!"

A huge fireball exploded from Grey's jaws and shot toward Angemon. Angemon dove down to avoid the blow and darted closer, pulling his fist back.

"Hand of Fate!" he cried, golden energy engulfing his fist as he punched.

Grey roared in agony, stumbling backward. "Nova Blast!"

"Angel Rod!" Angemon spun his staff quickly, deflecting the fireball. Then he pointed the staff at Grey, launching a beam of light at the dinosaur's face.

"Darn it!" Grey turned around, smashing his tail into Angemon's side and sending him flying into a cliff. After recovering from the angel's attack, Grey stomped toward the cliff and smiled down at Angemon. "Think you're so tough now? Only the strongest can survive out here and you aren't one of them!"

Just as Grey raised his foot to stomp on the angel, an arrow of pure light pierced Grey's back. As he roared, a beautiful angel swooped down and helped Angemon up. Once both angels ascended into the air, Grey finally got a good look at the second one.

"Angewomon!"

"Grey, I have come here to help Angemon put an end to your violent attacks!" Angewomon declared.

The Greymon started to back off. Angewomon was an Ultimate, much stronger than Angemon. Grey had heard the duo worked together but had simply brushed it off as a rumor. He could imagine Angemon working alongside a woman. But now he understood.

 _This is going too far. I'm outta here!_ As Grey turned to flee, he was blocked by a third angel. "Piddomon!"

The two-winged, red-clothed version of Angemon raised his staff to block Grey. "I, too, have come to stop you. I apologize for this but your reign of terror must end, Grey." Piddomon nodded to his companions. "Goodbye, Grey…"

Angewomon called upon her Heaven's Charm to absorb the powers of Angemon and Piddomon, forming a single arrow of pure light.

"Celestial Arrow!" she cried, letting the arrow fly.

Grey screamed but made no attempt to escape. His fate was sealed now. The arrow hit him in the chest, piercing his heart. The dinosaur smiled just before exploding into data.

_It's just as I said. Only the strongest will survive. I guess this proves I wasn't strong enough still. Darn…_

Angemon reached out to catch the DigiEgg formed from the data. "Let's take him back to Primary Village. Maybe after a bit more discipline, he'll change his ways."

"Let's hope so," Angewomon agreed.

The three angels flew toward Primary Village, taking Grey with them.

A man with short black hair and glasses stepped out of the trees once the angels left. His adjusted his glasses and groaned. "I guess my experiment was a failure. I never expected a three-on-one battle. I should've brought Drimogemon with me…" Turning, he fled back into the forest. "I guess it'll have to wait until next time. So far, it seems everything is going as I thought. The Digital World truly is a dangerous place."

Once he left, the forest was silent once more.

Another day passed and no fights broke out. The cycle of fighting was broken now. Grey was gone but for how long? Would another appear in his place? Only time would tell…and maybe the human Grey had been raised by.

In the Digital World, only the strongest can survive. That is the philosophy for life, digital and flesh.


End file.
